Dragon Hearts
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Three kids, were thinking of a way to make their life's interesting. They decided to make a guild, and name it Dragon Hearts. What will happen when they try to become number one, in the Grand Magic Games, will they forge new friendships or make new enemies. Read to find out. Rate and Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I own the guild Dragon Hearts and all its members.
1. Making a Guild

**Normal POV**

Three people were enjoying the nice warm day in Fiore. They were wondering how to make their life more interesting, they were all wizards. "Hey I got an idea" one of them said, "really, what's your idea, Maxie" a girl asked, the girl had long black hair, with emerald green eyes,bathroom shone. "Easy, Lucy, let's make a guild" the same one said, it was a girl, she had long sliver hair, with violet eyes. "That's, a great idea, Maxie, but we would need a place to build it, and a master, and a name" a boy said, he had black hair, with emerald green eyes, "yeah, we would, we could build it in Magnolia, and we would call it the Dragon Hearts" Maxie said, "ok, then let's get going guys. We can work out the details later, let's go to Magnolia" the boy said. They all got up and started off towards Magnolia.

"So, if I hear you right, you three want to, make a guild right" the mayor of Magnolia asked them, "yes, with your permission first, and we would need a place to build it, so could we" Maxie asked, "yes, you can, I even have a place for you, there is already a building there, and it belonged to another guild, and is run down, but if you could fix it up, it's yours, and before I forget, to make your guild an official guild you would have to, fill out these documents. Then send it to the Magic Council, also I can give you an machine that puts the guild emblem on your members" the mayor told them, handing the machine and documents. They took, them and went to see their guild hall.

"This is going to need a lot of work, to make it inhabitable" the boy said, "oh, Lucky don't be such pessimistic, we can do this" Maxie said, "I agree with Lucky, this is not a guild hall, it looks like it's going to collapse, if we even walk in" Lucy said, "it may look bad, but we can fix it up" Maxie said, "hey, kids need some help" a voice said, they turned around and saw about six people there, "yeah, we do" Maxie said, "well, we can help, we're from the guild Fairy Tail" a girl said, it was a girl with scarlet hair, and scarlet eyes. "Fairy Tail, the number one guild in all of Fiore" Maxie said, "yep, that's us, well let's get to work" a blond girl said, she had brown eyes. They all worked together, to fix up the guild hall, when they were done, it looked almost brand new. "Thanks" Lucy said, "no problem, hope your guild gets members" Natsu said, as the Fairy Tail members left. "Ok, let's go in and have a good night sleep, then we can fill the documents, and get our emblems" Lucky said, "good idea" Maxie said, there was, three bedrooms, one for each of the members.

"Hey, guys I drew a sketch of what our emblem can be" Lucy said, she showed it to the others. It was a heart with a dragon wrapped around it. "That's, prefect" Maxie said, "now, let's just out the drawing in the machine" Lucky said, they did that. Then they each got a emblem, Maxie got hers on her stomach, Lucy got hers on the back of her hand, while Lucky got his on his shoulder. "Now, here let's fill out these, documents, let's let Maxie write, because, we all know how she is the best at writing" Lucky said, "ok, now the name" Lucy said, "well that's easy, Dragon Hearts" Maxie said, "names of the founding members" Lucky said, "Maxie, Lucy, and Lucky" Lucy said, "now, the master" Maxie said, they all were silent, "it doesn't feel right to name just one master, I mean we all helped create it" Lucky said, "yeah" Lucy said, "how about we all are the masters, we could Co-Work it" Maxie said, "prefect" Lucy said, "now it is complete, let's send this to the Magic Council and see if they approve" Lucky said. A couple hours later they got a letter back, saying that they approve of it.


	2. Authors Note

**HELLO, I NEED OCCS FOR MY GUILD, DRAGON HEARTS, SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE SEND ME OCCS, THROUGH PM. THANKS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO I CAN IMPROVE. THANKS AGAIN.**


End file.
